(1) Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sporting goods, more specifically to racquets for tennis and other like games.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,288 teaches a racquet having a removable playing surface secured to a frame member by screws which require a coin or tool for tightening. U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,609 shows a somewhat similar racquet having a removable playing surface held in place by several screws which can be tightened with a key. U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,298 teaches a tennis racquet having a demountable handle or shank.
None of the above prior art teaches a tennis racquet having a removable and interchangeable playing surfaces which are secured readily without the use of any tools.